Prostaglandins affect cartilage metabolism in vivo and in vitro but their significance as metabolic regulators remains unknown. It is the intent of this proposal to investigate these agents as components of a system of cell control which modulates chondrocyte metabolism in response to environmental stimuli. The role of lipids and fatty acid composition of chondrocytes will be explored as factors predisposing articular cartilage to prostaglandin-mediated pathological changes. The long term goal of this research is to define the significance of prostaglandins in normal and pathophysiological articular cartilage and provide a rationale for therapeutic intervention in those circumstances whereby aberrations in prostaglandin synthesis may mediate connective tissue destruction.